Of Scars and Shadows
by ScarlettArcher
Summary: Scar has been living in Forks for nearly two years when the new kids show up. The Cullens are different, but then Scar was never really normal herself. Alice/Rosalie/Victoria/OC FEMSLASH Warning: contains implied rape and torture. Please review. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Loud.

That was my first thought when I first met Jessica. _How could anyone be so loud?_ Well, that and rude. I've lived in Forks for 2 years now since the cops found me and dragged me up here to stay with my Uncle and his family, and I still wonder. I looked around the table at my "friends". Angela, the only one out of the group I actually cared about, was looking under the table at what I guessed to be a new book she was interested in. Eric was trying to talk to her about a newspaper piece. Mike was shoving food down his mouth at an alarming rate. And Jessica, of course, was talking. Loudly.

"-ar…SCAR?!" Jessica all but screamed. It took me a moment to realize she had stopped ranting about how Mr. Masen was being too hard on her in math and that she was now talking to me. I looked up from my nasty cafeteria food to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?" I mumbled exasperatedly. Jessica doesn't talk to me much anymore after she accused me of staring at her in the locker rooms and I set her strait saying, "If no guy here is gona touch you, what on earth makes you think I will?" That got her to leave me alone real fast. The only time she ever talk to me is to try and humiliate me or to get her gossip out into the open.

"Have you seen the new kids yet?" she squealed. Everyone turned their heads to look at me for my response. They had all already seen or met them when I was out of school this past week. I'd gotten into a fight with my asshole uncle and he hit me. It had left a mark on my eye that I spent the week waiting to see fade. The good thing about this experience was that I don't think he expected me to hit back, or be a pro fighter. A few years living on the street will do that to you.

"No, but I think I met their parents at the supermarket a few days back." I responded. After the fight with my uncle I had gone to the store to see if I could just get a box of band-aids or something for future use. I couldn't buy much more than that considering my uncle only gave my $10 a week from an account my parents had left me.

*_Flashback*_

_I was walking down the "medical needs" aisle when a book caught my eye. I Picked up _**Transcatheter Aortic Valve Replacement **_and started reading through. The thing was that I had this weird photographic memory that allows me to be able to remember or even do things I've seen or read about. Kind of like muscle memory but 10 times more advanced. I had already learned many things about the medical field to the point where I could operate on someone efficiently for most health problems. I was about half way through the huge book (I can read REALLY fast) when I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like a handsome movie star. He had slicked back blond hair and the strangest golden eyes. _

_After turning I realized I was blocking the aisle and moved to the side so he could get past. "Sorry," I muttered, "I didn't notice I was just standing in the middle of the aisle." He looked at me like he was about to say it didn't matter, when he glanced down at the book in my hands. His eyes widened to comical proportions before he looked back up at me with confusion._

"_Are you buying that for someone?" he asked, his voice curious._

"_No," I responded, "I was just seeing if this technique was similar to an aortic transplant." If I thought he was confused looking before, he was completely stunned now. I realized I let my inner genius slip a bit and was trying to find a way to make myself look stupid when he interrupted my thoughts._

"_I would say the two are quite different, but are similar in strategy only" he responded with a huge smile that put me at ease. We ended up standing there having an in-depth conversation for nearly 10 minutes when a woman came up behind Carlisle, as he told me was his name, and asked him if he was ready to go. He looked over at her and introduced me. "Esme, this is Scar, she's in our kids school and was just talking with me about medicine."_

_Esme smiled and looked at me. I could practically feel the kindness coming off this woman in waves. I almost stumbled back a bit. She frowned a little when she saw the bruise on my eye and the cuts on my knuckles from where I hit back. Her smile was back up in seconds after and it made me wonder if I had just imagined the frown. "It's nice to meet you dear."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, as well." Her eyes widened a bit at my words and I realized I had just used what I called my "smart speech". Most teenagers don't talk like I do, so I end up having to dumb myself down considerably to avoid suspicion. I smiled at her as she and her husband, Carlisle, walked away. I turned back to my book, but I still noticed when they glanced back at me with worried looks. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"They seemed really nice," I recalled, "and the dad is the new miracle doctor in town." I looked over at Jessica preparing myself for her most-likely false and over dramatized gossip about the new kids when the door to the cafeteria opened.

_I guess I'm about to see the infamous new kids. _This was my thought as 6 people strolled through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost funny the way the entire cafeteria stopped to stare at these new kids. Almost. I would have laughed if it weren't so utterly creepy. I turned my head to get a better view of them. The first guy was built like a body builder and had short brown hair. I would have thought he was a bit scary if I didn't see the huge smile on his face or a mischievous glint in his eyes. He looked like one of those guys who ends up just being a big teddy bear. The second guy had slightly curly honey-blond hair and his face looked almost like he was in pain. His rigid posture reminded me of my dad so my first thought was soldier, though he was far too young for that. The third guy that came in reminded me of Jimmy Neutron with his gravity defying hair. His looks were more boyish compared to his brothers.

Then the girls walked in. If I thought the guys were attractive, the girls were goddesses. The first one had long red hair and a grin on her face that looked borrowed from that cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. The second had the body of one of those models you see on sports illustrated magazines and wavy blond hair that came down to mid-back. The third had almost elfish features and spiky black hair that pointed in every direction. _She looks like a pixie._ I thought. All of them, the guys and girls, were so beautiful I almost thought I was imagining them. And they all had that same golden eye color. _Maybe they wear contacts._

Jessica noticed me looking. "Those are the new kids," she whispered like it was the world's biggest secret, "the Cullens. The redhead is Victoria, the blond girl is Rosalie, and the tiny hyper girl is Alice. The big guy's name is Emmet. The blond who looks like he's in pain is Jasper and the sexy-hair guy is Edward. They're all single, but don't get your hopes up. The guys think they're too good for the girls in this town." I looked at Jasper and Edward who had just sat down and saw them give each other small smiles. _The GIRLS in this town maybe._ I thought with a chuckle. _Wonder how many times they've had to turn her down._

"Jessica," I tried to tell her for the billionth time, "We've been over this a few times now. I don't want any guys, remember. Super gay. Strait as a circle. Rainbows and all that jazz. Any of this ringing a bell?" I asked amusedly. Mike turned to look at me with a pout that I bet he thought was cute on his face.

"Maybe you just haven't had the right guy yet." He said like he thought _he_ was said right guy. Trust me I've been with guys before. None of them voluntarily. I never want to be with a guy. Plus even if all that shit hadn't happened, girls are like 5,000 times hotter anyway. I didn't even bother giving him a proper response to that had just put my head back on the table with a groan. I thought I heard a loud laugh coming from the new kids table, but I shook it off. Jessica continued as if I hadn't even spoken.

"They got here a week ago and they don't talk to anybody. They're _super_ weird." She said like the gossiper she was. I looked over at Angela and stage-whispered, "Are they actually weird or is Jessica just mad that Cowboy (_Jasper_) and Bedheadward_(Guess)_ turned her down?" This time I'm sure I heard a laugh coming from the new kids table, so I glanced over. The girls were all smirking and Emmet had on of his large paws over his mouth to try and stop his large guffaws. Jasper was no longer sporting a pained look and now had a small smile on his face, while Edward looked like a cross between amused and insulted. I looked back at Jessica, who had obviously heard my fake whisper. She looked completely outraged by my comment, but she was stunned silent. _You would think after two years of it she would get used to me. _

"Oh, cool," I said with enthusiasm, "I actually got you to stop talking." Her face went extremely red and I heard another round of laughter from the Cullens. _Weird, it's like they can hear me._ She got up from the table and took Mike's hand to get him to leave, too. "They are just as freaky as you are _Scar,_" she said my name like it was a disease, "You have fun with them." She stormed off with a huff, taking Mike with her. I turned to look at Angela who was hiding a small smile behind her hand.

"Was it something I said?" I asked her sarcastically. Her smile got bigger and she had to restrain a laugh, I could see Eric laughing from my peripheral vision._ Maybe he's okay after all._ I looked back at Angela. "They've been here one week and Jessica already hates them?" I asked with a smile, "I like them already!"

(_Jasper's POV)_

_Another day at this boring school_. I thought tiredly. My family and I were walking to the door of the cafeteria. I let go off my mates hand with a small smile before I prepared myself for the smell of the humans. He looked over at me with one of his famous crooked smiles. As soon as I thought this his smile got even bigger. _Oh, shut up Edward._ I thought grinning. He grinned back. As soon as the doors opened I could hear Jessica talking about us._ That woman is vile._ From the corner of my eye I could see Edward nod in agreement.

"Those are the new kids," she whisper over-dramatically, "the Cullens. The redhead is Victoria, the blond girl is Rosalie, and the tiny hyper girl is Alice." I saw Alice frown at her description so I sent her a wave of happiness. "The big guy's name is Emmet. The blond who looks like he's in pain is Jasper and the sexy-hair guy is Edward. They're all single, but don't get your hopes up. The guys think they're too good for the girls in this town." I sat down and gave my mate a small smile.

I felt a spike of amusement coming from Jessica's tables and it confused me. I looked over to see a girl that hasn't been in school smile in the direction of Edward and my clasped hands. She was really pretty by any standards. _Human or otherwise_.I thought amusedly. She had intense almost dark blue eyes and dark hair. She was a bit on the tanner side. She had a scar over her left eyebrow that I wondered about. She turned back to Jessica.

"Jessica," she sighed like she's had this conversation one too many times, "We've been over this a few times now. I don't want any guys, remember. Super gay. Strait as a circle. Rainbows and all that jazz. Any of this ringing a bell?" I felt another spike of amusement from her. I looked over at the girls at my own table and saw them all smirk slightly, they angles their heads over at this new girl to see what she said next. I could already tell I was going to like her.


	3. Chapter 3

(_Jasper's POV still)_

My entire "family" was trying to be subtle in the way we were paying attention to this conversation, looking out of the corner of our eyes and such. "Maybe you just haven't had the right guy yet." We all groaned a bit at the level of stupidity in Mike's comment. As soon as he spoke this I felt a spike of fear and annoyance from the mystery girl. _The annoyance I get, but fear?_ Before I could puzzle that out I heard Jessica talk again.

"They got here a week ago and they don't talk to anybody. They're _super_ weird." She whispered. I try not to let comments like these bother me anymore, but every once in a while it catches you unprepared and I felt a little down when I heard it. I was about ready to leave when I heard blue-eyes talk again.

"Are they actually weird or is Jessica just mad that Cowboy and Bedheadward turned her down?" She mock-whispered to the girl sitting next to her. At that note Emmet cracked up at how easily this girl deflected Jessica's insult, I think it might of also had something to do with my mate's and my new nicknames. _Cowboy?_ I thought whimsically, _I rather like that._ I could tell that Edward wasn't nearly as fond of his new name, but he felt a wave of respect and thankfulness at the new girl. I felt the rest of my family reciprocate with an added bit of amusement.

I felt a tidal wave of anger and embarrassment from Jessica direct at new girl. "Oh, cool," new girl said with enthusiasm, "I actually got you to stop talking." We all cracked up again. Jessica was known for being annoyingly loud and talkative in her whiny, high-pitched voice.

"They are just as freaky as you are _Scar,_" she practically spat the last word at her, "You have fun with them." She said as she turned to make her dramatic exit.

The new girl, _Scar_ I corrected myself, looked at the girl sitting next to her again, Angela. "Was it something I said?" She asked her sarcastically, grinning all the time. She glanced over at our table for a moment. "They've been here one week and Jessica already hates them?" She asked Angela with a smile, "I like them already!"

_(Emmet's POV)_

_Oh my god! This Scar girl is awesome!_ Anyone who can dish is out like that has some serious skill. I know that with the whole _vampire_ thing came a lot of time avoiding humans, but there was no way I was going to let this one go without being her friend. I could already tell she was a jokester like me from her argument with Jessica. _I'm gona get a human BFF! _I thought excitedly. I saw Edward glance over at me disapprovingly, no doubt having read my previous thoughts. _Yes, I am Eddie-boy, and you can't stop it no matter how constipated you look._ He cringed at the nickname. _Would you prefer Bedheadward?_ I thought at him amusedly.

When the bell rang, signaling it was time for 5th period, I strolled down the hallway with a grin on my face. _I hope she's in my next class!_

_(Scar's POV)_

I sat down in 5th period Biology and waited for the rest of the students to file in. They took their seats around the room while I was left with an empty seat next to me again. People tend to not like me too much because I am extremely blunt and don't reign my comments in to spare people's feeling that often. _Oh, well. I like the extra arm-room._ Lie.

I guess the universe decided to spare me the loneliness today, because as soon as I had that thought the mountain man himself, a one Mr. Emmet Cullen, walked through the door with a grin on his face. His eyes swept across the room to find an empty seat. The only one left was the one next to me and he spotted it. When he saw me next to the seat his grin got so big I was surprised it didn't split his face in two.

He skipped over to me like a mad-man and plunked down in his seat before he turn to look at me with the same maniacal grin still plastered on his face. "Names Emmet." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Scar." I replied grabbing his hand.

"Why do people call you Scar?" He question. This was something I was used to getting asked, because apparently not to many people out there share this name. I raised my obviously scarred eyebrow at him and watched as he connected the dots slowly before I took pity on him, "It's short for Scarlett." I answered with a maniacal grin of my own. The way I stated my answer made his grin come back full force.

Most people automatically assume that I'm called Scar because of the scar on my eyebrow. That is one of the original reasons I was called that back when I was living with a group of kids on the streets, but trust me when I say that I have more scars that a person should. They just aren't visible when I'm wearing a lot of clothing.

Emmet suddenly got a weird look on his face while he looked at me. He leaned in a little bit and I think I actually heard him _sniff_ me. _What the hell?_ He leaned back at gazed at me with the same weird look on his face before his huge smile came back with extra power. _Confusing much?_ I shook it off because I'm used to dealing with weird things being _me_ and all. I spent the rest of the class period talking and joking around with Emmet, who was turning out to be one of the coolest people I had ever met. I never paid much attention in class anyway for two reasons.

One: I have learned all the information from when my parents homeschooled me when I was 8. In fact I was more advanced than most senior-level college classes, but I can't really complain when I'm trying not to be noticed. The second reason was the teachers never called on me because they all assumed I was a below-average or even stupid student. _Beggars can't be choosers I guess._

_(Emmet's POV)_

When I found out I was sitting next to Scar my entire day got twenty-times more interesting looking. I had been through all of these classes a million times over the centuries and already knew all the information. I practically skipped over to my seat I was so giddy and ready to talk to the new mystery girl. I asked her why people called her Scar and she responded in what Edward calls _Emmet fashion _and threw me around a loop before she actually told me.

I was about to say something else when I suddenly cut off. I thought I was mistaken so I leaned in closer to her and smelled again. I was right the first time. She doesn't smell like a human. She smells kind of like ice and rain and nature. It was the most amazing smell I've ever come across, but the weird thing was it didn't make my throat burn like I expected it to. Instead, it did the exact opposite and soothed the burn in my throat like pouring water over fire. _My new BFF isn't as human as I thought. This makes her 10 times cooler!_

After spending the rest of the period joking around with Scar, I found that I was liking her even more. She was probably the best person I could have picked as a new BFF. I rushed through the next few classes and ran, _at human speed of course_, out to the cars to wait for my siblings. I waited until we were all home before I let myself think about my new discovery of Scar. I knew that our "parents" would want to know the information, so I waited until everyone was inside the house before I spoke up.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Rosalie's POV)_

I don't know why Emmet rushed all of us home, but I bet it had something to do with that girl at school, Scar. Even Edward looked frustrated so I'm betting Emmet isn't letting his thoughts slip. As soon as we got into the house Emmet spoke up.

"She's not human!" He yelled excitedly.

Everyone got a really confused look on their face while we waited for him to elaborate. After a while I realized he thought that one sentence was clue enough, so I asked the obvious question.

"Who's not human Em?" I knew he was talking about _her_, but I could see the lost looks on my siblings' faces.

"Scar!" He shouted, "There is no way she can be human! We are lab partners in Biology class, so I sit right next to her. I expected my throat to burn, like it always does when we get to close to a human. She smells amazing, but not in the I-want-to-rip-your-throat-out kinda way. Actually, the scent actually calmed the burn in my throat!"

He then relayed the way the day had gone to the rest of the family. Everyone was shocked by this discovery. _What could she be? She's obviously not a vampire…_ I looked over to Carlisle and he a look of interest on his face and I knew there was no way we were leaving this town until we found out what the beautiful girl was. _Wait, beautiful?_

_(Esme's POV)_

"Scar," I said trying to remember where I had heard that name before, "honey isn't that the name of the girl we met in the supermarket?" I asked my mate.

I remember her vividly, not only for the astounding amount of intelligence that she displayed, but also for the bruises and cuts on her face and fists. _She said it was just an accident_,_ but I'm not too sure I believe her._

"Yes, I believe it was," Carlisle responded gently. He knew the anger I felt when I saw the bruises on her face. I always feel bad when I see someone hurt, but for some reason I felt extremely protective of this girl. I felt like she was mine to protect.

"That's how everyone here is thinking." Edward said, obviously responding to my thoughts, "I read the thoughts of most of the high school, and no one else seems to feel protective of her like we are. When I tried to read Scar's thoughts directly I was blocked. Whatever she is, I can't read her."

More shocked faces appeared at this revelation. _Edward can't read her? Is she dangerous to us?_ As soon as I had that thought I dismissed it. There was no way that sweet little girl could harm us. Then a thought came to me.

"Are you saying that everyone in this family feels protective of her?" I asked my eldest son. "How is that possible? The only one to even talk to her today was Emmet from what I understand."

"Your right," Jasper spoke up, "No one else talked to her, but what she said in the cafeteria made us all like her a bit. Well, maybe more then just _a bit_ in some cases." He stated while looking pointedly at my three daughters.

_(Alice's POV)_

I know Jasper was on to something when he said that because I know I felt something for this new girl that I couldn't explain.

"He's right," I whispered in realization, "I've never even spoken to the girl and I like her." I could see Rose and Vic coming to the same conclusion that I had.

"But, how is that right?" Everyone looked confused as to what I was asking, "How is it possible that all three of us like her like that? I mean she can't be all three of us' mate. That's not possible. Is it?" I asked turning to my father.

_(Edward's POV)_

I could hear everyone's thoughts reflecting on what was asked. I could tell from my sisters' thoughts that Jasper was right in this department. In fact, everyone's thoughts were very adoring towards this new girl.

_I found the coolest BFF ever! I wonder if she'll say yes when I ask her to come over and play video games with me. She probably will, she's cool like that. –Emmet_

_Her eyes were so pretty. Blue and deep, like the ocean… -Alice_

I snorted at my sister's thoughts. She's got it bad.

_She's got guts, I'll give her that. She brushed off that bitch Jessica without barely even trying. Anyone who can dish it out like that is good in my books. –Victoria_

_I wonder what she is? Emmet will probably invite her over soon anyway with the excitement he's showing over her. I wonder if she'll talk with me more about that medical study we talked about in the market? –Carlisle_

_Poor girl has got an entire coven thinking about her now. Good luck to her. Though I do have to agree with Jasper. I liked her I bit more than I should have when I first saw her. –Rosalie_

_Cowboy. I hope she actually calls me that when I talk to her. I'm already rather fond of that nickname. –Jasper _

_I hope her bruise has healed by now. I know she said she got it when she ran into a pole, but her heartbeat was off. If I find out that someone hurt her… -Esme_

I was slightly shocked at the anger that came off of my "mother's" thoughts. She must already be extremely protective of her. _Did someone hurt Scar?_ I looked over at Esme and suddenly almost felt bad for anyone who dared to hurt Scar, for they now had to suffer the mama bear's wrath.

"One thing's for sure," I spoke over my family's continuous thoughts, "All our lives are about to get very interesting."

**Sorry for the delay. Quick question. Do you guys think I should make Scar friends with the pack? **


End file.
